The Geek and The Vampire - An unlikely love with fatal results
by Elizabeth-Jasper
Summary: The Cullen boys and Bella leave the girls to protect them. But everything goes wrong.Then NCIS gets involved. Devastated over the death of Jasper, Alice meets Tim and eventually falls for him determined not to forget Jasper Alice fights against the desire for Tim but realizes she's fighting fate when Tim is kidnapped and Alice is the only one who can save him.Will Alice accept him?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so please bear with me, also I am writing this on my kindle and it is much harder than it looks! Please comment and Review - I think they are the same thing but hey.**

**P.S - The deepest and biggest amount of sadness goes into this when I say "Unfortunately I do NOT own Twilight or NCIS," (Sad Face) Nether the less please enjoy ladies and gentlemen the first chapter of Elizabeth-Jasper' s first FanFiction! (Hold for applause)**

**Chapter 1 -The last smile**

He ran. They ran. Even little Renesmee bolted on her little legs. It wasn't a Vampire or Vampires chasing them. No. It was human. They came to a stone wall. Nearly 500 years old. With plants growing out of the cracks and the stones being dislodged from years of wear and tear. They climbed over the wall in a swift movement. Then they just leaned against the wall. Silent.

"If we're going to do this we'd better do it now," Carlisle informed. The group exchanged looks.

"He's right," Bella agreed. "We need to get on with this while we still have the chance,"

5 minutes later, they were ready. All split. Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Renesmee. It was Edward and Bella they wanted. So they decided that Renesmee would be safer going away from the rest. Alice placed her petite hands on Jasper' s cheeks.

"I'll see you very soon, I promise," Alice promised.

"I know and I love you," He replied.

"I love you too, and don't keep me waiting for you this time,"

"I won't," They shared a deep loving kiss before breaking at Carlisle announcing.

"It's time,"

"Goodbye," Alice whispered against his lips.

"Goodbye," Jasper placed a soft kiss on her lips and then turned after the others leaving the girls behind.

"I love you Mommy!You too dad!" Renesmee called.

Alice smiled at Jasper when he turned to look back. He returned the smile then carried on after the others at 1000 miles an hour, both holding the smile close to their hearts. Their last smile.

"Let's go," Esme ordered softly, And they started for the city. Washington D.C.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

**Ahh! Sorry i haven't uplaoded. Sidetracked. But this is only short but here you go:**

**Chapter 2: Th girl with the ice cold touch (McGee's POV)**

Another day. Just another day. Maybe today we will be called to a dead petty officer shot in the head state side or a dead navy cook from poisoning on a ship in the middle of the Atlantic. Maybe. Anything's possible I think as I swing into the NCIS parking lot.

"Hiya Tim," Ron Grinned, guarding the gate. Ron a slightly chubby 5' 7" man was way too happy.

"Hey Ron,"

"Rough night?"

"You have no idea," I replied as he lifted the gate, I drove on through leaving him laughing to attend to the next car.

Still in my grump I storm my way through the squad room. Nobody was around. No Tony irritating Ziva, no Ziva giving subtle threats or frightening Tony into Heart palpitations. The memory flooded back, but I refused to smile. Keeping my mood as it was. Gibbs was gone as well. I dumped my bag on the floor and then myself into the chair. Leaning back I closed my eyes, in the vain thought that I could actually get some of the sleep I didn't get last night.

"Um…"Someone started.

"What Tony?!"I snapped opening my eyes and slamming my hands on the desk. Only it wasn't Tony. A girl, with short black hair that pointed in all different directions. Pale skin and pixie like features but what got my attention was the eyes I couldn't keep mine off. And they colored the most unnatural yet beautiful gold.

"HI, I'm sorry, I thought you were somebody else,"" I admitted.

"Don't worry,"Her vioce silvery as she smiled. "I'm Timothy McGee,"

She shook my outstretch hand. I jumped at her ice cold skin. But subtly she didn't notice. I don't think. "I'm Alice," She paused. "Alice Cullan,"

**Du-Du-Duh...sorry i haven't uplaoded in a while, I've had other things going on. Sorry it's short but I'll uplaod as soon as i can.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**EJ x**


	3. Chapter 3: The Vision

**HI guys! Um...not to sure what to say. But hey if you have any ideas on some scenes i should involve please tell! I have the plot but i need some ideas for some minor but important scenes such as romantic scenes. Any who this is the third chapter.**

**Chapter 3: The Vision**

His little jerk from my touch, was more obvious than he thought. I'm not use to people reacting. Because people never reacted. Because people who touched me assumed I was just cold or they knew what I was. My hand lingered in his. His warmth seeping through my stone cold. Something I hadn't felt in a while. Suddenly I felt my vision fading, another taking over.

_Curtain, blowing softly in a night breeze. Two people. Underneath the covers. A brown chest of drawers. Completely synced with each other. His hand running up her pale arm. She touched his face, looking up from his bare chest she lay against. He rested his hand on her bare shoulder. Staring at each other she interlaced her hand with his. As they dived into another kiss. A deep one, with meaning and true romance. He pulled her closer, she held on tighter. _

"Alice!" I heard a voice bounce in my head. "Alice!"

"Hmm?"I blinked putting my real time vision back into action. It wasn't until I saw Timothy now standing in front of me, that I realized the characters in my vision. Him, Timothy McGee. This stranger. And me.

"You...um..."He wasn't sure what to do, but steered me to his chair. "Would you like some water?"

"Um..no..no thank you," He looked really lost. Unsure. It was sweet. Kind of adorable. I placed my hand to his cheek. Which surprisingly he didn't react to. I stared at him. Mainly his eyes, but then Jasper emerged into my vision. I blinked it away.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, thank you, i'm actually here to see an agent Gibbs," I replied.

"Ah he'll be right here, I'm not to sure where he is but," He shrugged. I smiled.

"Thank you," I nodded.

"And how is the wondrous McGeek today?" Another asked. He sighed turning to his left. I leaned forward to see. The man, who was looking down at his open draw, placing a gun in the draw. He turned to look at him and the smug smile dropped from his face. "Why hello there," He slammed the draw shut with the top of his leg. "You do know I'm Tony DiNozzo,"

Slightly confused. "Why? Should I know you?"

**And wu-hey! Chapter 3. Stay tuned!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Confess**

Tony. Why can't he accept that because a beautiful girl was in the squad room, she's obviously here for him.

"No you don't, he's just a someone with an ego to big for his head," I replied. Alice giggled.

"Hey!" DiNozzo yelled.

"I'm sure Tim was telling the truth, he doesn't strike me as the one to lie," Alice informed. I couldn't help hiding my smirk. But Tony wasn't to pleased.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Alice stood up. "I'm Alice,"

"Hi..."

"Alice Cullen?" Gibbs voice sounded behind us. We all turned to face him.

"Yes?"

He came forward. Held out his hand. "Agent Gibbs," She looked at the hand, but just smiled instead.

"Forgive me, I don't shake," She replied. I looked at her though she didn't look at me.

"Um, shall we...?" Gibbs gestured to the other end of the squad room. She nodded, looking as if she were bracing herself before she followed Gibbs. Then she turned back.

"Thank you, Tim, see you soon," Then she smiled and said hello to Ziva.

"One of your lady friends Tony?" Ziva asked, sitting down in her chair.

"Of course," Tony crossed his arms across his chest.

"No, Alice, was here to see Gibbs,"

"So she's Gibbs...

"No," I said to quickly. Ziva raised her eyebrow. "I mean..."

"You like her? McGee?"

I sat down in my chair.

"McGoo?" Tony asked.

I opened my mouth but a door slammed shut above us and we turned to see Alice, running down the stairs, she slowed when she passed us. "Thank you, Timothy," And continued towards the elevator.

"That girl is upset," Ziva announced.

Tony and I looked at her. Oblivious to the fact she'd just pointed out the obvious she started typing.

Gibbs came down soon after. "What...?"

"Navy Lieutenant Royce Kard and most of her family, including a seven year old girl were killed,"

"How?"

Gibbs shrugged. "Don't know,"

"You mean Ducky hasn't found out yet," Tony corrected.

"And he won't,"Gibbs replied, sipping his coffee. "The bodies were burnt,"

"Then how?" Ziva asked.

"A man, Joshua Redrick walked into the Alexandria Police Department this morning, and confessed to killing them all,"He paused. "Including the Navy Lieutenant,"

"So we havee no case?" Tony asked.

Gibbs shook his head.

"Great," he slumped into his chair and put his eet up. Ziva continued typing, but I grabbed my coat and walked towards the elevator. Intending to catch up to Alice/


End file.
